


Time Comes Around

by ShadowSunnySides



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adoption, Dimensional Travel, Found Family, Julius just wants the child, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSunnySides/pseuds/ShadowSunnySides
Summary: Evelyn's had a rough life, but she's been holding out on her own. That is, until she dies and wakes up in an entirely different world, where she'll need people to help her. Oh, not to mention the sudden age change. She was17, why is she suddenly 9 again?!?
Relationships: Julius Novachrono & Original Character
Kudos: 18





	Time Comes Around

The 17-year-old sits at the edge of the building, smiling as she looks out over the city, the soft breeze making her fiery orange hair flutter over her shoulders and into her face. "This is the _last_ time you disobeyed me, brat!" With an alarmed noise, she pushes herself up, taking a few steps from the edge as she turns around. The brunette behind her seethes, wrapping a hand around her neck, although his grip isn't strong enough to hurt. If it had been literally anyone else, it would have been a comforting weight, even. 

"From now on, you will never do so again, understood?" Her body starts to tremble as she looks at him, her blue eyes filled with fear, but she can't bring herself to answer. He forces her to walk backwards, until she's standing on the edge again. "I asked if you understood!" His words echo strangely in her head, and she lets out a choked whimper. He growls and lets her go. Only... Her balance is gone, and she falls. Wind rushes past her body, and she sees his shocked expression, his hand reaching out to grab her as she desperately tries to reach it. There's a moment where their fingertips brush... And then she's too far to grasp, plummeting to her death.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

It's quiet when she wakes up again. Moreso than it generally is after an encounter with Reid... The ground underneath her is also unusually soft, and she keeps her eyes closed, in the hopes to remain blissfully comfortable just a little while longer. "Little one, I know you're awake." The voice is soft and gentle, and only vaguely recognisable to her. She's definitely heard it before, but where...?

She slowly opens her eyes, staring up at a ceiling. Yeah, she's most certainly not anywhere she knows anymore. A guy with purple eyes and some weird star tattoo leans over her, only to be shooed away by a guy in a white coat. "Give her some space, she fell a long way." He chastises the blond, shaking his head. She lets out a soft groan as she tries to move her body, a bone-deep stiffness settling into it. 

"You probably shouldn't move too much just yet, I did what I could with my recovery magic, but the damage was a bit too much for that single session." Her mind spins as he speaks. Recovery magic...? Surely she's dreaming or misheard it; there is no way this can be real. Magic just doesn't exist after all, no matter how much some wish it would. 

A weak noise leaves her throat, something akin to a whine. A weight settles on the bed, on her right, and a cold, wet towel is gently wiped over her forehead. "If Julius hadn't slowed your fall when he did, you wouldn't have survived that fall." The voice is gentle, but the message is clear. She's lucky to be alive. But... How had her fall been slowed? No one was around except for Reid, and he missed the opportunity!

"I'm just happy I was there... But it's a shame that I wasn't able to save you from such grave injuries. I guess that even the Wizard King can be caught off-guard by things like that." The guy with the towel - Julius, apparently - softly laughs. Okay, yes, she's definitely dreaming. The Wizard King? How ridiculous. 

"Which doesn't explain why you have been neglecting your paperwork to watch over her." Some blue-haired guy appears behind the blond, startling him. "While I can understand some level of concern for her, especially considering her age, you can't just abandon your work!" Her age...? She's 17, surely it's not that big... Of... A... Deal...? Her thoughts trail off as she moves her head slightly to look down at her body. A dirty and tattered used-to-be white dress she definitely wasn't wearing when she fell, and her body... Is small?

"Ah, but Marx, you see, I found something incredibly interesting while I tried to save her!" Looking at Julius again, Evelyn swears she can see stars in his eyes. "Not to mention, even with the announcements all over, no one's come to pick her up, and we can hardly leave a child to fend for herself, can we?"

Blueberry shakes his head with a frown. "What are you even suggesting, Lord Julius?" His voice is filled with exasperation like he's going to need to stop Julius from doing something stupid for the thousandth time today. "It's not like you have any time, with all the paperwork that still needs to be done."

Julius gives him puppy eyes, even going as far as placing his hands together in a praying motion. "She needs somewhere safe to stay, and where is it safer than in the castle? That way, if her parents do show up, they will be able to find her easier, too." All valid points, and very logical- wait, castle? Is she in some weird coma-induced dream or something like that? First magic, and the wizard king, now a castle... 

"Do you even know how to care for a child?" Something about Blueberry suggests that he's already been convinced. Julius opens his mouth to answer but gets cut off. "And I mean seriously care for a child. She's... ten? Eleven, maybe?" _Excuse_ you! She's seventeen! "She'll need more than Yami did."

"I know." He shifts slightly on the bed so he can dab the cold towel on her forehead again. "I've been thinking about it a lot the past couple days, Marx." She stifles a yawn as she closes her eyes, feeling exhaustion slowly creep up on her. As if noticing this, Julius lowers his voice a bit. "I really think that this is the best way to go about things. And this is not just my desire to study magic speaking, but also my desire to protect the people of this kingdom."

Listening to the two men debating, Evelyn slowly starts to drift off, the gentle touches of the towel on her forehead, and, after a bit, the fingers running through her hair, soothing her. Maybe if she falls asleep in this strange world, she'll wake up for real? It's certainly worth a try.


End file.
